Que poco sabes SasuSaku
by LiizChan
Summary: Una tragedia. Un amor que irá creciendo y uno que se irá disminuyendo. Ella cree que estar sola es lo mejor, pero al verse involucrada en los asuntos peligrosos de él le hace volver a querer ser amada. Él cree tener una deuda que pagar con ella, pero lo único que hace es estropear todo por protegerla.
1. Que poco sabes

**Que poco sabes.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **3 Meses atrás.**

Marzo / Viernes 6

 _Mantenemos este amor en una fotografía_

 _Hacemos estos recuerdos para nosotros mismos_

 _Donde nuestros ojos nunca se cierran_

 _Nuestros corazones nunca se rompen_

 _Y el tiempo está congelado, para siempre._

Esas fotografías que se negaban a caer a pesar del mal clima; viento que soplaba con violencia alrededor de los cuerpos que se congregaban alrededor de esos féretros, los cuales sostenían sobre si los cuadros con los retratos de las personas que unas horas atrás compartían con aquellos que ahora, los lloraban.

Nunca imaginaron que el día anterior, justo a esa misma hora ella estaba recibiendo esa noticia que, al escucharla sintió que su corazón quería salir de su pecho. Un ardor insoportable le invadió provocándole arcadas.

Y ahora ahí estaba, parada frente al par de fotografías que la miraban con ojos vacíos, los cuales no le transmitían nada... bueno sí; dolor, ese dolor que te provocaba tirarte al piso y gritar tan alto hasta sentir que la garganta se quedara seca. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

── Que Dios los bendiga...

──Sakura-san ──dijo una voz tan bajo en su oído que, en un inicio creyó que era la voz de ella, sin embargo el pequeño apretón en su brazo le dijo que no lo era ──.Ya terminó.

¿Ya terminó? Ok, ahí es cuando debes pellizcarte fuertemente y despertar de ese sueño tan agotador, pero no podía, estaba apretando tan fuerte la piel de su muslo que incluso, también lloro de dolor.

──Sakura-Chan... Debemos irnos, está por llover. ──Dijo esta vez un rubio junto a la dulce que voz que la había llamado anteriormente.

No iba a despertar porque no estaba soñando.

¡Pero que rayos! 157 llamadas pérdidas y más de 80 mensajes de texto... De verdad que ahora su amigo se había pasado de intenso.

Llevó su brazo diestro hasta su rostro para ocultar la luz del sol que se filtraba atreves de la cortina. Le dolía hasta morir la cabeza, sin embargo debería de levantarse, no quería estar ahí cunado la chica que tenía junto a él despertase. Ladeo su cabeza y miró la maraña de cabello rojo que cubría el rostro de la chica, la cual hacia mala cara cada vez los rayos de luz llegaban a sus ojos. Era hora de largarse, ya.

Sasuke Uchiha, un popular chico de 20 años el cual era famoso –famosísimo- no solo por su apellido, sino por pasar cada fin de semana en ese prestigioso hotel con una chica diferente. Y también era conocido por pagar la cuenta y dejar a las chicas dormidas en el cuarto para antes que estas despertaran.

──Buenos días, Sasuke-san.

──... Buenos días ──respondió este de mala gana mientras acomodaba su chaqueta de cuero en sus brazos, sacó sus gafas de sol y se dispuso a ponérselas para antes de salir, justo a tiempo pero... alzó su vista al cielo y se percató que unas nubes cubrían el cielo por completo. ¿En qué momento se había ido el sol? Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a ese cambio climático y esperó que su coche llegara.

──Es una lástima, pero aun así es muy raro que eso sucediera justo cuando la mayoría de los empresarios importantes estaban reunidos ahí ──escuchó el moreno a un par de jóvenes que esperaban pasar la calle.

──Dicen que la organización Hebi estuvo tras ese atentado. ──Vale, ahora si le estaba interesando esa charla; los Hebí, un grupo de X personas que se dedicaban a extorsionar las más grandes compañías del país, grupo que estaba asediando a la Compañía Uchiha. ──.Dicen que el funeral es en media hora en no se sabe dónde~

──Funeral ──musitó Sasuke llamándole la atención esa última palabra, rápidamente sacó su móvil y se cercioró de quién eran esas llamadas; Dobe, Madre, Padre, Itachi, Ino, Shikamaru... Vale~ estaba en problemas, algo malo, muy malo había pasado y él, bueno él se había perdido todo el fin de semana (viernes en la noche, sábado, domingo y parte del lunes en la mañana).

Presionó el re-marcado y esperó a que respondieran. Nada, bufó y volvió a intentar, nada nuevamente.

──Joven, su auto~ ──Le anunció un señor entrado en edad mientras bajaba de su coche, dejándole la puerta abierta, Sasuke asintió y le entregó un billete al señor y se adentró sentándose en el puesto del conductor con su móvil aun en su oreja.

──Dobe, qué mierda ha pasado...

──¡PERO DONDE RAYOS HAZ ESTADO! ──Escuchó la voz chillona de su mejor amigo, sin embargo el tono de voz él sonaba diferente

──¿Qué sucede? Me han saturado el celular de...

──Escucha Sasuke, no sé si ya estas enterado, aunque supongo que no. ──Hizo una pausa y tomó aire mientras pensaba lo que iba decir. ──Hicieron un atentado a la reunión del sábado en la noche y... y los padres de Sakura están... están, mierda Sasuke tu deberías de estar acá consolándola, no sabes como la está pasando.

──Espera, ¿Qué? ──Preguntó el moreno frenando en seco su lujoso carro para evitar chocar con el que estaba frente suyo.

 **Actualidad.**

 **Junio / Sabado 6**

 **2: 15 de la madrugada.**

Un pequeño grupo de jóvenes caminaban refunfuñando mientras tiraban miradas matadoras a un rubio, el cual no dejaba de disculparse con todos.

──¡No fue mi culpa! Se los juró que era un pu%o gato, no quería tener en mi conciencia el asesinato de un lindo neko... ──Dijo disculpándose Naruto.

Momentos atrás, era este lindo rubio quien manejaba el coche que transportaba a un muy malhumorado Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru y Ten ten. Y como lo había dicho él, un gato blanco se les había atravesado en la carretera haciendo que desviara el volante a un lado, provocando que chocará levemente contra un árbol, sin embargo ese no fue el problema, lo que sí lo era fue la llanta pinchada.

La chicas –en acepción Hinata- eran los que iban reprochando y tirando más de una maldición al pobre Uzumaki.

──¡Pero la culpa no es toda mía! Culpen al Tema que no tenía el repuesto.. Auch. ──Se quejó el rubio al chocar con la espalda de Sasuke, sin embargo este ni se inmutó, alarmandole por un momento, pues él ya le hubiera dicho algo grosero. ──Oye Sa-su-ke...

El rubio dirigió sus orbes azules en dirección donde su mejor amigo miraba y vaya sorpresa se llevó. No muy lejos de ahí había un pequeño grupo de jóvenes sentados en círculo mientras reían como bobos, pero lo que les llamó la atención fue ver a cierta señorita de cabello rosado ahí. Pero, lo que les sorprendió fue verla con su brazo estirado e introduciendo una muy brillante aguja–quizá por la luz del coche que estaba tras ella- en su brazo. Sakura relajó su cuerpo cuando sintió que el contenido de la jeringa estaba totalmente en su cuerpo. Se levantó como puedo del suelo y bajó la manga de su saco para ocultar su brazo y, cuando alzó su vista los vio, lo vio mirándola.

El moreno apretó sus puños ¿Qué rayos estaba mirando? Se giró levemente y observó los rostros de sus amigos, quizá él tenía la misma expresión de ellos; dolor, duda, remordimiento, no, quizá ese último sentimiento no lo podrían haber tenido ellos, pero él sí.

Se volvió para mirarla una vez más pero esta ya se encontraba con un par de chicos, los cuales reían como idiotas a cusa del efecto de las... drogas. Si, ella se estaba drogando cuando la vio.

──Sakura, sakura-chan...

Y fue ahí cuando la de melena rosada sonrió mientras les mostraba el dedo del medio. No, le mostraba a él el dedo del medio y sin más, se giró para darles la espalda.


	2. HASTA QUE EL SOL MUERA PARTE I

**HASTA QUE EL SOL MUERA / PARTE I**

 **3 Meses atrás.**

 **Marzo / Viernes 6**

 **6: 30 am**

 _Mantenemos este amor en una fotografía_

 _Hacemos estos recuerdos para nosotros mismos_

 _Donde nuestros ojos nunca se cierran_

 _Nuestros corazones nunca se rompen_

 _Y el tiempo está congelado, todavía…_

El sonido irritante provenía de la cocina, lugar donde corría una mujer de cabello rubio hasta la altura de sus hombros. Trataba de poner sus pendientes mientras avanzaba lo que sus pies le permitían.

Cuando llegó agarró una mecha y retiró la tapa de esa tetera que hacia el estrepitoso ruido, el cual anunciaba que el agua estaba lista para agregar el ingrediente favorito de ella y su querida hija. Sin embargo, la razón por la cual se apuraba era para evitar que su hija se despertara. Propósito que no logró alcanzar.

Sakura frunció el ceño justo cuando ese molesto ruido se hizo presente, parecía como si le estuvieran gritando a escasos centímetros de su oído.

\- ¡Mamá! –Gritó está molesta tapándose con su manta.

\- Lo sé cariño. Perdón –Dijo apenada la mujer. –Pero igual no es mi culpa Sakura, debiste ir a tu cuarto.

La mencionada rio levemente mientras, con todas sus fuerzas trataba de pararse del sofá más grande de aquella sala. Se sentó y volvió a caer con sus ojos cerrados. Se quejó y rodó sobre su costado izquierdo, cayendo de lleno sobre la alfombra. Chilló de decepción.

Su madre rio a todo pulmón mientras se aproximaba a ella con una taza humeante llena de café; las dejó sobre la pequeña mesa de centro y ayudó a levantar a su hija, luego se la entregó y se sentó junta a ella, en el sillón. Sakura suspiró llevando la tacita a su boca, tragando el amargo café, ese que le gustaba tanto que solo su mamá le preparaba.

-No debes esforzarte tanto, te puedes enfermar –dijo por fin la rubia acariciando los cabellos rosas de su hija. La cual había apoyado su cabeza en sus piernas.

Sakura ya llevaba más de un mes en la universidad, cursaba el primer año de medicina. El inicio de todo eso no había sido fácil, desde el primer día les habían dejado infinidad de deberes y, desde entonces, el sillón se había convertido en la cama de la joven. Ella prefería estudiar en la sala, razón por la cual Mebuki, su mamá le despertaba con un delicioso café.

Se enderezó y alcanzó su móvil. Las 6: 45 am. Volvió a suspirar y lo tiró de vuelta al lugar donde estaba. No sabía por qué razón esperaba leer que algún mensaje de él o una llamada perdida pero nada.

\- ¿Tienes clase hoy?

\- No, pero aprovecharé para ir al hospital y pedirle a Tsanade-sama que me ayude con algunas cosas.

\- Esta bien, Cuídate mucho.

La jovencita sonrió, esa palabra siempre la repetía, nunca se cansaba de decirla. Asintió y amplió sonrió.

\- Tú y papá tienen reunión hoy ¿no?

\- Hoy se llevará a cabo la conmemoración al Presidente de la compañía, gracias a Fugaku salimos libres de todo ese lío con la justicia. –Sakura se tensó, sabía que la empresa donde trabajaban sus padres estuvo en líos judiciales por los rumores que, una organización extraña quiso comprar acciones a nombres de terceros.

\- Me alegro por ustedes, estoy segura que Fugaku-san sabe cómo hacer sus cosas…

Fugaku Uchiha, padre de su "novio" él cual no lo veía desde quince días atrás. Ni ella ni él se habían llamado y mucho menos enviado un mensaje. Sabía que eso ya no se llamaba noviazgo, aunque, si lo pensaba bien, nunca lo fue. No sabía por le dolía tanto si ella tan solo le había hecho un favor al Uchiha menor.

 _"Sos idiota, sabes perfectamente por qué lo hiciste"_

Y ahí estaba, aquella vocecita que le hablaba cuando ella se perdía en sus cavilaciones. Entonces, un pequeño _Buuuu~_ les susurró, Sakura y su madre palidecieron y se giraron para dar un fuerte golpe a lo que sea que les había asustado.

\- ¡Papá/Kisashi cariño!

.

 _"La investigación del agente especial del Servicio de Rentas Internas de Konoha Minato Namikaze documentó cómo las mafias del narcotráfico usaron distintas firmas comisionistas de la Bolsa del Hi no Kuni (País del fuego) para lavar más de 4 millones ryu's. Doce corredores de estas compañías fueron acusados por una corte de Konoha porque diseñaron un plan para trasladar al país los millonarios ingresos de estupefacientes cobrados por estas organizaciones ilegales en Kaze no Kuni (País del viento) y Kaminari no Kuni (País del rayo). Hoy, varios de ellos están colaborando con la justicia del País del fuego, que indaga los coletazos financieros del descalabro de Interbolsa Uchiha._

 _El Espectador conoció que una comisión de la Fiscalía se desplazó a Konoha hace dos semanas con el fin de tomarles declaración a algunos comisionistas que fueron extraditados el año pasado a Hi no Kuni y que se mostraron dispuestos a detallar cómo el narcotráfico se había tomado varias empresas de corretaje en un negocio redondo. Los investigadores de la Fiscalía regresaron al país con testimonios, correos electrónicos y documentos que constituyen un verdadero arsenal de evidencias que están siendo analizadas en un proceso paralelo al del caso Interbolsa, pero con conexiones y protagonistas en común…. "_

\- Esta todo listo, en unos minutos parten para allá –habló un joven entrando a la pequeña oficina que, al abrir la puerta lo único que encontró fue una tenue luz de un color rojo fuego.

Quien se hallaba junto a este artefacto era un hombre adulto, esta elevó su mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo para encontrarse con el joven que le interrumpió. Torció su gesto en una leve sonrisa y asintió.

-Perfecto. –Dijo parándose de su silla de cuero fino –Hoy será la última oportunidad. Asegúrate que todo salga como se planeó.

\- Si señor, todo está perfectamente organizados. Konan se encargó que todos nosotros tengamos los permisos para entrar.

Veinte minutos más tarde, un grupo de cinco jóvenes se preparaban para entrar a la van con trajes enterizos blancos. La camioneta no era lo suficientemente grande para que estos entraran cómodamente, bueno, no gracias a las cajas que ocupaba el mayor espacio del auto.

\- Sasori debió de venir también. Mamarracho ese~

\- Recuerda que él tiene otro tipo de encargo Deidara. –Le respondió un tipo algo divertido al ver a su compañero rodar los ojos al escucharlo.

\- Aun no entiendo por qué él, yo también soy artista, también podría jugar a ser un sensei, soy más sexy que él, katsu~

\- Deja la envidia, ten en cuenta que sin ti no podremos instalar los explosivos sin que los otros se den cuenta.

\- Ya cállate Zetsu, no le des explicaciones a este idiota –habló un tercero empujando al "idiota" para alcanzar algo del sillón.

\- Cállate tú, Kakuzo –refunfuño Deidara, este refunfuño y se cruzó de brazos -¿¡Nos largamos ya Hidan?! No aguanto más el olor a pescado de Kisame!

\- Idiota, si ayudaras a subir lo que falta ya estaríamos allá –Habló Kisame terminado de tirar la última caja sobre el rubio de Deidara, el cual saltó angustiado al saber que esa caja era una de las "peligrosas". Luego, Kisame se dirigió a la parte del copiloto y se sentó justo al anteriormente mencionado Hidan.

 _Sé que esta triste mientras sueño dormido_

 _Todos mis errores me ahogan poco a poco_

\- Mierda, mierda~

\- ¡Saaasuke~! Vas tarde-ttebayo –Grito el amigo del azabache desde la entrada, su amplia sonrisa hizo que Sasuke dejará de lado el mal genio que tenía por culpa de su auto, sonrió ladeado y le saludó con la mano alzada pero no dijo nada, tan solo siguió de largo dejandolo con la palabra en la boca del rubio. –Maldito engreído.

Cuando llegó a su salón se percató que este estaba vacío, no estaban sus compañeros ni maestro dentro de este, ¿Se irían a algún auditorio? Maldijo y se encaminó a las oficinas administrativas para preguntar el paradero de su clase.

"Vaya viernes"

Una vez llegó, tuvo que esperar que un tipo delante de él terminara de flirtear con la recepcionista, sin embargo el nombre pronunciado por aquel pelirrojo le hizo centrar su atención en esa charla melosa.

\- Esta bien –dijo la chica soltando una sonrisilla –Te daré el número de Sakura pero no le digas a nadie que he sido yo.

\- Te lo agradeceré por toda la vida…

\- ¿Por qué rayos tú, maldito imbécil quieres el número de mi novia? –Interrumpió de inmediato el Uchiha menor al escuchar el nombre de su propiedad.


	3. HASTA QUE EL SOL MUERA PARTE II

**Que poco sabes.**

* * *

HASTA QUE EL SOL MUERA / PARTE II

* * *

Estoy tratando de mejorar pieza por pieza.

Espera, solo espera...

Sasori sonrió arrogante. Sasuke lo miró desafiante.

Así que ahora si la llamaba novia, después que lo miraba todos los fines de semana en su negocio con cuan mujer se le ofrecía.

Aun recordaba el día que se enteró que aquella chica de cabellos rosas era la novia de ese tipo; Sasuke Uchiha, él hermano menor de uno de sus socios.

Esa mañana la vio entrar al salón de clase junto a sus amigas, eran las primíparas de medicina y él, se estrenaba como profesor de Anatomía I. Esa jovencita tenía que conocer lo bien que él sabía sobre la anatomía de la mujer, sin embargo, en una de las conversaciones casuales que llegó a tener con Sakura e Ino se enteró que era propiedad del arrogante Uchiha. Pero aun así, nunca le quitó el ojo de encima, sabía que el moreno jamás duraba más de 3 meses con una pareja, podía esperar.

──Estoy esperando…

──Creo que eso, Sasuke-kun, no te importa. ──El azabache apretó sus puños y profundizó su ceño, nadie se atrevía a hablarle así, mucho menos ese mequetrefe con el cabello teñido, el cual se estaba metiendo con algo que le pertenecía. ──Hasta donde sé, Sasuke, tú y Sakura-chan no se hablan desde hace mucho~ ──Y esas últimas palabras las dejó al aire, asombrando un poco al mencionado pero claro, no dejó que el pelirrojo lo notará.

Chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos fastidiado, los chismes sí que corrían rápido, aunque era de esperarse que ya se murmurara de una posible ruptura entre ese par. Era algo que no le importaba, pues ya habían pasado los tres meses de plazo, empero nunca llegaron a algún acuerdo para terminar las cosas del modo en que las iniciaron. Sabía muy bien que ella le había ayudado a ganar esa estúpida apuesta pero nunca se imaginó que le llegara a afectar que otra persona la llegara a mirar de otra manera. Así como creía que lo estaba haciendo Sasori.

──Además, creo que tu más que nadie sabes que has tenido más de una aventurilla en el bar, estando con ella. No veo razón para que te pongas así.

──Cállate. ──Dijo respirando hondo ──es mejor que cierres la puta boca.

──¿Te duele que te digan las cosas como son, Sasuke?

──No, me fastidia que personas insignificantes digan cosas que no saben. ──Respondió de inmediato mostrando serenidad, pero aun así sus puños seguían apretados.

.

Sakura se encontraba en una de las bancas fuera del consultorio de tía Tsunade esperando que ella terminara con su ultimo paciente, así como le había prometido dos horas atrás cuando la Haruno llegó en el tiempo estipulada por la médico.

Suspiró por enésima vez, sabía que la agenda de la rubia era apretada y que el tiempo le era dificultoso incluso para fechas importantes de la familia.

──Muchas gracias, así lo haré Tsunade-sama. ──Dijo una mujer saliendo del consultorio con un bastón en su mano derecha.

Pasó frente a la joven y cuando estuvo lejos, Sakura se levantó para entrar; tocó levente la puerta que se hallaba un poco abierta y vio a su tía hablando por el móvil, tenía sus labios en una línea recta, preocupada.

──Entiendo, estaré en 15, tengan todo preparado… ──dijo mirando a su sobrina con cara de "perdón" la pelirrosa asintió y sonrió apenada, esperó que la mayor terminará la llamada para hablar.

──Entonces, pospondremos esto ¿eh? ──dijo la menor acercándose a la mayor para besarle su mejilla, gesto que fue correspondido por la rubia junto con un abrazo.

──Lo siento mucho Sakura, de verdad que no tenía planeado esto.

──No te preocupes, dejemos esto para después ──respondió, pensando de inmediato un "otra vez" ──Mejor me llamas cuando estés libre ¿Va?

La rubia rio ante la propuesta de la estudiante de medicina, asintiendo levemente mientras agarraba sus pertenencias y se preparaba para salir.

Sakura ya se encontraba caminando al estacionamiento cuando sintió que su móvil empezó a vibrar con intensidad. Maldijo cuando no lo encontró rápidamente, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, debería de llevarlo en un lugar donde tuviera mejor acceso a el. Cuando miró la pantalla vio un número desconocido, aun así contestó sin vacilar.

── ¿Hola?

──¡Sa-ku-ra-chan! ──Habló una voz alegre que ella casi no reconoció.

──¿Quién habla?

──Ouch~ ──Se quejó esa voz misteriosa al otro lado ──¿Cómo vas a olvidar la voz sexy de tu querido profesor? ──Sakura se quedó pensando; profesor, sexy~ sonrió al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, nunca se imaginó que Sasori le llamara.

──¿Sasori-san? ──dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

──Te regalo en san, ya te he dicho que no me digas así… en fin, Sakura-chan ¿qué estás haciendo?

──Bueno… ──¿Que qué hacía? En realidad no hacía nada, ya no tenía planes para ese día. ──Nada, estaba en el hospital, pero ya me voy a casa.

──Oh~ ¿estás enferma?

──No no, estaba visitando a mi tía.

──Ok ok. Sakura, te llamaba para preguntarte una cosa ──dijo y, cuando no escucho ninguna interrupción de la menor continuó. ──Hoy tengo una cirugía para reconstruir el rostro y brazo de un joven que tuvo un accidente, me dieron permiso para alguien pueda estar ahí… ──siguió diciendo, prosiguió cuando escuchó un leve suspiró por el otro lado del teléfono. ──Y la primera persona en la que pensé, fuiste tú Sakura. ¿Te gustaría ir?

¿Qué si le gustaría? ¡Obvio que si!

.

Todo estaba listo; el sonido, iluminación. Todo lo que a ellos les correspondía instalar y ambientar, lástima que en un par de horas todo aquellos estarían reducido a escombros. El grupito que se encontraba en aquel salón empresarial miraba con orgullo todo lo que había realizado, como todos unos profesionales.

El rubio permanecía con sus brazos en sus caderas en forma de jarra, imaginándose las detonaciones como si él fuera a estar ahí dentro.

──¡Katsu~!

──¡Maldita sea, deja de decir esa palabra! ──Grito más alto Zetsu llegando junto a él.

──¡No me calles!

──Cállense los dos. ──Habló una voz femenina tras ellos.

Todos se voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, era una chica de cabello color azul y unos ojos ámbar. Llevaba puesto un traje formal con zapatos de tacos y, en su mano derecha una libreta con apuntes en ella. Los escaneo a todos y luego ladeo una pequeña sonrisa.

──No los hice entrar para que armaron un escándalo, ya deberían de irse. Ahora.

* * *

Perdón por demorarme con este capítulo, pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir D:

Para las personas que leen este fic les agradezco mucho, es el primero que me decido a publicar y, de verdad les agradecería que me dejaran sus reviews para saber sus opiniones: 3 Enserio, ellos motivan mucho a seguir con esta historia.

Bien, ya casi nos aproximamos con los eventos actuales de esta historia, las razones por las cuales sakura llegó hasta el punto de drogarse. Si quieren que les deje un adelanto con cada capítulo, háganmelo saber! n.n


End file.
